custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mazii0y5
Hey! Re:Sup???? Not much, how about you? Wait Did you just switch users? Re:userswitch Yep, cool. Anyways I have to go for the night, so. . . see ya! [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] the [[User talk:Vizserk|'SHADOWS']] ? No I didn't. Do you think you can write at least one chapter for Vavorkx Chronicles 1:Dark Skys. Thanks Thanks man. re:jioning yeah sure. just add your sig that says your name on the bottem of the list of members. hi thatdevilguy hi. tricky. u got me fooled when u asked to be part of the club.but then i looked on your user page. mazii0y5 cool. wassup with the alter ego?? admin i dunno. I wanna be a admin too. some pages i feel are terrible and need to be deleted. Also whats a roll back?? oh i dunno, i got bored. Also i wanted it to be more of a central page around me! Could u give me the mibbet link to the bionicle channel again? alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to that devious club? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if accept. That Devious Club Is it cool if I join? -Scorpion665 TDC Can I join? Toa Fairon TDC Can I join That Devious Club? TIL Hello,Mazii0y5,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME! Re: Well,I just tried to move the other two pages,but it wouldn't let me.Sorry. Re:(2) Well,hopefully this is what you mean,I was able to make the TDC and That Devious Club pages link to the new title. Re: Oh yes,an allience would be most cool. I noticed you've returned. Welcome back! Please read the MoS to see what changes have taken place over the last few months. [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, and may I join your club? My apologies Oh, and if you want to find out about what has happened, see the site history. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, I know all about you. You were quite a popular user, from what I can tell. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I thought you were ThatDevilGuy. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Then... don't give people your passwords... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re:Story Alrighty then,you can write Chapter 2. The story,in a nutshell,is about two of my Toa M.O.C.s,Sikle and Dalgev,on a mission to a Universe ruled by darkness... Re: You can start writing it as soon as TheSlicer finishes Chapter 1,and posted when your done writing it. Thanks! Title says all, by the way, Pokermask has been inactive since 10th of January this year, he will most likely not reply to questions. Toa Fairon Well, Kaper's around sometimes, I once asked him if I could join his club, got the reply around a month later, he's not that much active anymore. 'Toa Fairon By the way: 'Toa Fairon I think Bionicledude's active, and about Ids, he's going to be on less and less because he has some important exams to do, and he will spend alot of time revising. 'Toa Fairon OK, thanks. Just add your sig to the members list. 'Toa Fairon Clubs Alright. You can join mine! I'll add you to the club page. And sure, I'd be honored to join your club! Reply Sorry, my fault.- [[User:Scorpion665|'''Scorpion]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']]